


Viewfinder

by hyukkie12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukkie12/pseuds/hyukkie12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu Yifan was an investigative reporter. While he was used to getting into dangerous situations, he’s soon going to learn that having a group of thugs chasing him down was nothing. His habit of photographing the “wrong place” at the “wrong time” will soon catch up to him when his stakeout at the club Two Moons catches the eye of South Korea’s most dangerous drug lord and mafia leader, Park Chanyeol. But even then, that’s only the beginning of his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viewfinder

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic does not pull its punches. There’s rape, drug abuse, violence, dubious consent and much more in this fic. If you have a problem with it, don’t read it!
> 
> On that note, this is based off of the yaoi manga series “You’re My Loveprize in the Viewfinder”. Characters and general plot are not mine, but I have made some additions, extensions and omissions to it. Enjoy~!
> 
> UPDATE: I'm shelving this fic for now. I want to overhaul the fic, but I don't have the motivation to do so now. It's not going to be abandoned, but I deleted all but the first chapter until I'm able to get excited to write the fic again because I want to and not because I feel obligated to.

“You’d think they’d try to be a bit more inconspicuous…” Yifan sighed. He had received a tip earlier that day from his friends at the police station that there was going to be a suspicious “transaction” at the nightclub Two Moons earlier that day. Given the fact it was in Gangnam and was one of the most affluent clubs, the young photographer thought the two men would try to have concealed themselves better. The damage done by seeing the secretary of congress and a well known pimp meeting would be catastrophic. Not that it stopped Yifan. Hidden away in a nearby skyscraper, the investigative photographer snapped photo after photo of the two men in the alley. This was really too easy.

 

~*~

 

One of the major publishing companies was in an uproar over their latest scoop. They were getting their newspapers ready to ship out and their online articles were one click away from being put into circulation, when the chief editor called them to stop.

 

“Pull the article,” he growled, almost sounding defeated. “Destroy the papers that already have the article printed.”

 

One of his underlings ran into the room after him, wanting to know why they had to stop when they had already spent so much money on printing the papers. He didn’t get a response other than cold glare and a bullshit response about mistaking the identity of the person in the picture.

 

~*~

 

Yifan woke up that day expecting to see online forums in an uproar and news anchors scrambling to be the first to give the latest update on the scandal he helped uncover a few days ago. Instead all he heard was celebrity gossip and how there was a large, drunken brawl outside a bar. Confused, he threw on some clothes and left his apartment. He quickly made his way to the nearest convenience store and looked at the newspaper he gave the photos to. What he saw on the front page was definitely not his photo, unless the two men suddenly became a group of five women. Although he wanted to do nothing more than go find out what happened, he had a shoot to get to.

 

Things continued to get strange as he could have sworn there was a couple of men trying to follow him as he got on the bus to head towards Busan. As a reporter, he prides himself in being observant. So in order to test his theory, he hopped off the bus a few stops early and walked into a busy shopping district. Using the crowd, he was able to sneak into the store without the men noticing him. From between a rack of clothes, he watched out the window as the two men began to look around for him, one of them pulling out his cellphone. After they left, Yifan waited for a few extra minutes before he left the store and jogged to the shoot location.

  
The shoot ran longer than expected, so the producer took the staff out to eat at a nearby barbeque. They all ate and drank until the sun went down, and everyone parted ways. The bus Yifan took to get to Busan was no longer running at that time of the night, so he had to take a different route for his return. He got off of the bus near the entrance to one of Seoul’s many club districts. Instead of heading home, he decided to wander the streets for a bit. After a while, he noticed that he was being followed again. Just when he was going to try to lose them again, his arm was grabbed and he was yanked into a building.

 

Yifan cried out in panic when two suited men dragged him further away from the streets. He tried to struggle and remember what little he could from his defense classes from when he was a kid. Before he could feebly attempt to execute any of these moves, he was being forced into a sleek black car. As soon as the doors were shut, the car pulled away from the curb, effectively trapping Yifan inside of it.

 

“W-What do you think you’re doing?!” Yifan demanded, trying to sound strong even though he was scared out of his mind. He was still trying to see if he could open the door and jump out while the car was driving slow, but a hand grabbed his wrists and pulled him away from the door.

 

“Wu Yifan?” The man asked him. Yifan could tell from how expensive the suit compared to the others that had dragged him in here that this man was in charge. Although he wasn’t too sure, the photographer thought that this man could be as tall as him if they were both standing. He was also, unfortunately, the only other occupant in the vehicle. “So you’re the one who caught the deal with the secretary of congress at Two Moons?”

 

“Who... Who are you...?” Yifan was growing more nervous. After the events that happened this morning, he guessed that the man in front of him had something to do with his story not making the paper. If this guy had the power to stop a scandal like that from being circulated before the news was even published, he did not want to be trapped in a car with him.

 

“Hm. You look even more delicious in person,” The boss purred, sending shivers down Yifan’s spine. The man reached forward and grabbed the photographer’s chin, forcing the other man’s head up and staring into his eyes. “Anyways, I have a few questions I’d like to ask you.”

 

“What do you want with me?! Let me go!” Yifan shouted as he tried to rip his hands out of the other man’s hold. The guy was a lot stronger than him though and just pulled the photographer closer to him, as if the younger man wasn’t struggling at all.

 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” The older man said, moving the hand that was on his chin up to the younger man’s cheek, starting to rub his thumb in circles. “Just answer my questions like a good boy. Now then, were you in the Gangnam area last night? And did you happen to see two  _ very _ important men talking outside of one of the clubs there?” the man asked patronizingly, making photographer squirm.

 

“I... I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Yifan turned his head to avoid the man’s gaze and his hand, but the hand just moved back to his chin to hold his face still. “And even if I did tell you, what do you plan on doi–” He was cut off when the hand that was on his chin was abruptly pulled off and punched him in the face. At the moment of impact, Yifan’s body moved back with the momentum and the photographer’s head slammed against the car door’s window.

 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” The man said, looking over at the photographer, who was groaning and cradling his head. ”I’ll give you one more chance to answer my question.”

 

“I…” Yifan knew he had to tread carefully. This man was clearly dangerous, as if he couldn’t tell that from the beginning. Now the photographer knew without a doubt the man would have no problems with severely hurting or killing him. “I was in the area,” he carefully began. “But there are so many clubs and people around, I’m not sure what you could possibly be hinting at.”

 

“Cheeky,” The man huffed, as he reached into his pocket. “Unfortunately that won’t help you in this situation.” Before he could ask what the other man meant, Yifan was pinned onto the seat and had a damp rag shoved over his mouth. He tried pushing the other man away, but whatever drug was soaked into the rag was working fast and he quickly blacked out.

 

~*~

 

It was the gentle trickle of water streaming through his hair that woke Yifan up. Groaning in confusion, the young man tried to wipe the water off of his head only to find he wasn't able to move his hands at all. His arms were bound behind his back and he was lying on his back in a room he didn’t recognize. Turning his head to the side, Yifan saw that he was lying on a mattress that was in the middle of well lit room. He tried to see if there were any other hints of where he might be, but the room had no windows. The photographer could see that there was a large wardrobe and chest to his right in the room. Yifan tried to roll onto his side and see if he could get up when he realized he couldn’t move his legs either. His legs had straps around his thighs and calves that were connected together with a metal loop, so his legs were kept in a bent position, and there was a metal bar in between them to keep him from closing them. Before he could begin panicking, sound of a door opening caught his attention. Yifan’s head snapped over to the source of the sound just in time to see the man from before walk in.

 

“Ah, so you’re awake,” The drug lord smirked as he began to roll up his sleeves and circled his prey. 

 

“Y-You!” Yifan cried out as he tried to pull his arms down. “Wh-what is this? Hey! What’s going on?!” His panic was growing, especially at the casual indifference his captor was showing. The boss of the group just leaned against the wall, drinking in as much of this sight as he possibly could.

 

“Well we do still have a lot to talk about,” He began to scan the younger man’s body, loving how vulnerable he looked. He pushed off the wall and began to walk over to the chest. “So I might as well have some fun while I still have you.”

 

“W-Why are you doing this?!” Yifan stuttered as he watched the other man open the chest and start digging around in it. He was only looking for a few minutes before the man made a triumphant sound and closed the lid. Yifan wanted to look down at what he was holding, but his gaze was held captive by the other man. They started at each other for a few moments before the drug lord looked down the photographer’s body, focusing on his exposed asshole. “S-stop staring!” Yifan shouted once he realized where the older man was looking, trying in vain to close his legs.

 

“Now why would I do that?” The man asked rhetorically as he approached his young captive and dropped the items onto the mattress. Yifan’s neck strained to look down at what the man dropped, immediately wishing he didn’t. The man had brought over a variety of dildos, anal beads, plugs, and other devices that couldn’t be good news for the young man. “You look surprised. With an ass like yours, how could a man like me resist.” 

 

Yifan felt a blush grow at the man’s comment. He jumped a little when he felt the mattress shift and the man sat down beside him. The man just gave him a small smile before reaching for the photographer’s soft dick and casually grabbed it.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” He gasped out, squirming as the man slowly began to caress his cock. The man just ignored his question and instead began to apply more pressure to the other man’s organ. Yifan bit his lip and tried to keep thinking about how this man was most likely the boss of a massive criminal organization. His body didn’t want to behave and slowly began to react to the man’s ministrations. The younger man was almost embarrassed at how quickly and how little it took for him to become almost fully erect. The older man soon pulled his hand away though, making Yifan sigh in relief. That relief was short lived, however, when he felt something slide down his cock.

 

“How does that feel?” The man whispered into his ears as finished securing the cock ring into place. He then leaned back and took a moment to admire the younger man. They had only just begun and he was already looking deliciously wrecked.

 

“What… Why…?” Yifan questioned as he squirmed on the mattress. He tried to focus away from the throbbing between his legs and onto the pain in his shoulders from lying on both of his arms in this position. The younger man was desperately hoping that the pain would cause his erection to go down, but that plan was short lived. His focus instead moved to his chest, where the other man’s fingers were starting to play with his nipples.

 

“Now then, back to the questions,” The man said, smirking. “I believe we left off talking about where you were in Gangnam last night.” Yifan stayed silent, prompting the other man to harshly pinch and twist his nipples.

 

“Ah!” Yifan cried out in pain. The older man didn’t stop his assault, as he moved one hand away so he could replace it with his mouth. The man began to bite the nub in his mouth, making Yifan cry out again. “Fine! Fine…” He quickly said, panting from the pain. “I was outside of Two Moons last night.”

 

“And what were you doing there?” The man asked, giving the nipple one last lick before he pulled away.

 

“Don’t act like you don’t already know!” Yifan shouted at the man, biting his lips too late to stop himself from completing his sentence. He shrank a little under his assailant's cold gaze, closing his eyes as he braced himself for the other man to hit him. Instead, he heard the sound of a bottle opening. He looked back towards the man and saw him pouring lube onto his fingers.

 

“That wasn’t very polite, you know,” The man chastised, as he brought his fingers down to the other man’s asshole and started circling it with his fingers. Abruptly, the older man pushed two fingers in.

 

“AH!” Yifan cried out when he felt a bit of his ass tear. He had never touched that area before so the sudden push of two fingers going into the orifice caused spikes of pain to shoot up his back.

 

“You’re so tight. Is this your first time?” The older man asked, his eyes feral at the thought of being the first person to violate the man under him like this. He watched the younger man’s face contort as he began to twist his fingers around and scissor them, and was further spurred on by the cries of pain.

 

“Ah!” Yifan tried desperately to move his hips away from the invading digits. He bit his lips to stop himself from screaming out, hoping that a lack of reaction would make the other man lose interest. He let out a sigh in relief when he felt the man pull out his fingers, thinking that maybe his was right and would soon be released. Instead, he felt something much larger push against his hole and looked down. Yifan’s eyes widened in horror when he saw the dildo in the other man’s hands.

 

“No! P-Please don’t!” He tried to plead with his captor, tears starting to gather in his eyes.

 

“Shh,” The other man shushed as he reached up and wiped a tear that had fallen from the other man’s eyes. “This will only hurt at the beginning.” He relished the cries that Yifan let out as he began slowly began to push the dildo into the other man’s barely prepped ass. The younger man screamed as the object stretched him much more than the fingers did and went further into his ass. He was now openly crying as he begged for the older man to stop.

 

“You’re almost too cute for your own good,” The man cooed as he finished inserting the dildo. He could see Yifan trembling from the pain and could feel the vibrations through the dildo. He didn’t give the photographer any time to adjust before he started thrusting the sex toy in and out of his captive.

 

Yifan screamed in pain and desperately tried to close his legs. He started to pull at his wrists, trying to break his wrists free and push the man away from him. He could feel the material that was holding him in place dig into skin, rubbing it raw enough to bleed. The mobster over him just chuckled as he watched the younger man struggle, drinking in how frenzied his actions were becoming.

 

“Now,” The man said as he stopped thrusting the dildo into the photographer, holding the object so it was pressing against his prostate. The younger man squirmed as a different pressure started to join the pain. The stimulation against his prostate was starting to make him feel more aroused and slowly bring his wilted erection back to life. “What were you doing outside of Two Moons last night?”

 

Yifan tried to glare at the other man, putting all the hatred and pain he was currently feeling into the look. The man just laughed at his look and twisted the dildo inside of him, causing the younger man to grit his teeth at the combination of pain and slight pleasure again.

 

“You want this to end quickly, right?” The other man mused as he observed the bound man. It was clear that Yifan wasn’t trained to resist torture, showing that he wasn’t apart of a rival gang. He was close to breaking. “You know the pain will stop as soon as you answer my questions.” He chuckled as the at the young man as he sent another “threatening” glare his way. “Or do you want me to continue?” He made eye contact with his young captive, using his stance and gaze to let Yifan know that he had no power in this situation. He watched as the younger man’s will slowly crumble as he sagged into the mattress.

 

“I… I was just there for the story,” Yifan panted, trying to calm himself down and ignore the pain that was still wracking his body. “I had gotten a tip from an… acquaintance in the police. He said there was a deal going down, but there wasn’t enough evidence… Why do you care about a politician and a pimp? It has nothing to do with you anyway.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” The man coolly said, slightly moving the dildo so it was constantly rubbing against Yifan’s prostate. His eyes narrowed when he heard the younger man give a small, pleasured gasp at the stimulation. “I’m the owner of the establishment you happened to be snooping around. Anything suspicious that happens there will have the police sniffing around my business. And we can’t have that.” He swiftly pulled the dildo out of Yifan while the younger man was finally piecing together who his captor was.

 

This was Park Chanyeol, a man that anyone who even has a slight connection to Seoul’s underworld knew about. Yifan had only heard whispers about this man, but all of them pointed to bad news. Park was a well known business man to most of the public, his accomplishments always publicised by major news networks and covered on online forums. The man was also the leader of the most successful drugs and weapons ring in South Korea. Allegedly. For everything the police knew about him, Park was good at covering his tracks. They had never been able to pin any of the mob’s activities back to him.

 

Yifan whimpered again when Park suddenly grabbed his chin and forced him to look directly at him. He looked into the other man’s emotionless eyes, until a smirk grew on the other man’s face. Yifan tore his eyes away from the other’s, when they quickly focused on something else. At some point while he was finally figuring out who his captor was, Park had unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out. Yifan’s mouth went dry as he stared at the other man’s cock. There was no way something that long and wide was going to fit inside of him!

 

“Hmph. You really are adorable.” Park said as he pulled Yifan forward and kissed him for the first time. He quickly inserted his tongue when the young man beneath him let out a gasp. He slowly explored the other man’s mouth, knowing he had all the time he wished to play with his captive. When Park finally pulled away, Yifan’s eyes were glazed over and was panting from the lack of air. “Let’s have some fun now. Shall we?” Park unhooked Yifan’s legs from the spacer bar attached to them and picked him up. He arranged the younger man so his back was against his chest and positioned his captive over his now freed erection.

 

Yifan cried out when he felt the blunt tip of the other’s cock slowly beginning to push into his ass. He tried to get away, but he didn’t have any leverage to do more than squirm in Park’s hold. “No!! Get it out!” He cried out more as he felt the drug lord push himself further into his body. Yifan was beginning to tremble from the adrenaline pumping through his system as his fight or flight instincts kicked in. He had never felt so trapped and helpless in his life.

 

“Still tight,” Park groaned out after he stilled. He didn’t bother letting Yifan adjust to him and immediately started thrusting upwards. They only stayed in this position for a little while before Park pushed them forward and Yifan’s face was pressed into the mattress. He cried out as he felt the older man began to thrust in at a brutal pace, hitting his prostate every time.

 

“Aah! It’s too thick!” Yifan cried out, the pain from before now fully back as his wounds from earlier were agitated. For as painful as the experience was, the constant stimulation to his prostate felt so good and Yifan slowly felt an orgasm building. Park had reached around to grab the young man’s still bound erection, moving his hand in time with his thrusts as the other maintained its bruising grip on his hip. Yifan was soon barely able to speak, only babbling out nonsense and crying out as his prostate was continually abused. The pleasure was now turning painful as his erection strained to cum, but the complete bliss of an orgasm was still kept at bay by the cock ring.

 

“Yifan.” Park hissed into his ear. He began to kiss down the younger’s neck, going down to leave more marks on his back as he began thrusting faster. Yifan felt it when the mafia boss’s hips stuttered, with a sudden warmth filling him. He whimpered as he felt the other man’s release settle into him, as his own orgasm was still held at bay by the ring of metal at the base of his cock. “Don’t get too tired now. I have a lot more questions for you to answer.”

 

~*~

 

Yifan wasn’t sure how long he was held captive by Park, but when he was finally released he looked at the date on a display. Four days. He’d been raped and sexually tortured by the man for four days… The mafia boss looked like he was having a fucking ball while Yifan could barely support his own weight due to the pain that was still shooting through his body. The man even had the balls to slap Yifan on the ass as two of his men took him away, causing the photographer to yelp and turn around to glare at the man. He didn’t bother shouting at the man, not when he was so close to being free of him.

 

“Until next time, Yifan,” Park called out as the young man was pushed into the car waiting for him. He had instructed his men to take him back to the building they picked him up in, not worried about the photographer finding his way back to his location. He already knew it anyways.

  
Yifan just scowled as he looked back at the man. It pissed him off that he was still in Seoul for the entire time he was held captive. What was worse was that he was held captive inside the basement of Two Moons. He didn’t bother to acknowledge the man beyond flipping him off while the car was driving away, swearing that he would take the mob boss down one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there’s the first chapter. We just hit the ground running, didn’t we. I hope things made sense. I sometimes neglect to put in details so something will make sense in my head, but won't sound right to you guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and stick around to see more. :) (B: I ENJOYED IT! ….. FINALLY!) (Goody~!)


End file.
